


you're out of your mind to think I can keep you out of mine

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Festivals, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Foreplay, M/M, Matteo has some game, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Tent Sex, but not really, clearly not canon cus matteo is a fumbling mess in front of david usually, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: matteo sees david at a festival and fate is on their side





	1. Chapter 1

Matteo knows he wants him as soon as he sees him. They're lounging on the grass at the festival when he takes a sip of his beer and catches him in his peripheral with some friends and he's immediately enamored. 

He stares, gazes would be a better word. In pure admiration of how hot the guy is. 

"You into him? The one in the rainbow shorts?" He's taken aback by Jonas suddenly asking, who's also not interested in the conversation Abdi and Carlos are having. 

He shrugs though he's undoubtedly into him, "He's really hot." 

"You should go say something" 

"Say what? I like your shorts then walk away?" 

Jonas shrugs, "I don't know but staring is getting you no where."

Matteo doesn't do it, doesn't get up and say anything or shoot his shot. He figures they have a weekend so if he's meant to see him again, it'll happen. 

And fate seems to be aligning because they're finishing up at a set a couple hours later and he sees him again and he looks even better, how was it even possible. He had a feeling that some higher power was pushing him to do this. What are the chances he would see him again in a space of 20,000 people so as the crowd is dispersing from the stage, he nudges Jonas, "I'm gonna go talk to him." Without waiting for a reply, he walks over to him and his group of girl friends. 

"Hi" Matteo says behind him. He and his friends all turn to look around and the cute boy looks confused and says, "Um hi, did I drop something?"

"Not that I know of but I think you're cute." He watches his friends get giddy and start whispering to each other. 

He takes in the soft flush look of his cheeks, "Um thank you"

"I saw you earlier but figured god or whoever will push me to see you again if I'm meant to... didn't want to let them down."

"Of course not, karma and all." He smirks.

"I'm Matteo. And your name?"

"David."

"David" He nods as if accessing if the name fits him, how it feels rolling off the tongue. 

"What are you doing tonight?" He ask bravely 

"He can't go home with you." One of his friends chimes in locking her arm in his. 

"Um, I don't really know if it's a home and more like a tent but why not?"

"Either way, he can't go." She reaffirms.

David looks down at her and softly says, "Its fine."

"David..." She says in a warning tone.

He ignores her and turns back to Matteo, "We might go to the afterparty tonight but afterwards I'm not sure."

"Okay well we'll also be there." Matteo says with a smile before leaning in just for his ears, "You're the hottest guy I've seen, I really hope I get to see you tonight." And with that, he walks off.

David turns red and turns back to his friends who are asking what he said, "Nothing, nothing just he wants to see me tonight."

"Are you seriously gonna hook up with him? Are you going to tell him? " David knows his friends are being considerate and protective and usually people like him don't hook up with random people but he's at a festival and just wants to let loose a bit. 

"Of course I'm gonna tell him. If we even see him, if he still wants to, I'll tell him."

"I can't believe you're the first one who's about to have a hook up at this festival. I had my money on Sara." Leonie says

They laugh about it and they spend the rest of the time together but David has nothing more on his mind than seeing Matteo again. 

.

David tries not to let that be the focus of his night. They have a drink, he's dancing with his friends,he's having a good time and would consider it a good night either way. But after about the 30 minutes, he spots him. Sitting on a couch with a beer.

"I see him" He whispers in Sara's ear.

"Matteo?"

He nods nervously, "Should I go over?"

"You seem into him so go. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

David nods before finishing his drink and squeezing through the crowd to make his way to the L shaped couch, "Hi"

Matteo and his friends both look up and seem surprised to see him. 

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." Matteo stands up to gives him a hug, "I like these shorts on you" He whispers in his ear and tugs on them lightly. He pulls back and introduces him to his friends.

They talk for a little while. David wishes he didn't finish his drink so he had something to do with his hands. They get to know each other a little bit better before Matteo is asking David to dance. He agrees and Matteo takes his hand and leads him to the crowded dance floor.

They start moving to the beat, facing each other as they dance. Due to the excessive number of people, they're getting pushed until they're practically pressed together so Matteo takes it as a chance to wrap his arms around David's waist as they dance and David links his arms around his neck. 

"You have a 3 day pass, right?" Matteo ask in his ear.

David nods, "Why?"

"Want to see you the rest of the time I'm here...if you wanted to see me of course."

David nods looking up at him, "That'd be nice."

Matteo bites on his bottom lip looking down and gives a squeeze to his waist, "Wanna kiss you" He says audaciously

"Then kiss me." He says, clearly just as turned on.

And Matteo wastes no time in leaning down to kiss him. He keeps one hand around his waist and the other on the back of his head as he deepens the kiss a bit. He hears David whine in the kiss when he lifts his shirt a bit to touch his skin. David pushes his hand to drop his shirt so Matteo keeps his hands where they were prior. Matteo slides his leg in between David's leg and David figures he needs to put a gentle pause to this, knowing where this is heading and it's heading there quickly. He pulls back from the kiss and kisses up his neck and softly says, "I need to tell you something."

Matteo nods as he caresses his hand up David's back as David clears his throat and says, "I'm trans."

Matteo's eyes widen looking him in the eyes, looking like he's processing a lot if his face is anything to go by. When he doesn't reply after a solid 20 seconds, David asks, "Should I disappear?"

"No, no, no." He says quickly pulling David close to him again. "I was just thinking is all. Is that why your friends didn't want you to go home with me or something?"

He nods, "Worried about my safety and such."

"Makes sense." Matteo says. "Did you still---like I don't know if you still want to spend the night with me or...."

"I do---if you do."

Matteo nods, "I did say you were the hottest guy I've seen, didn't I?"

David chuckles and leans up to peck his lips. 

"So the um-- the thing you have on." He says referencing his binder, David knew he felt it when he was touching him, "Is that related or?"

"Yeah, it's a binder. It keeps things flat, you know?"

Matteo nods understandably and kisses his cheek and says in his ear, "I hope this isn't rude but I've never been with a trans guy before so I'm not exactly sure what it entails."

"That's okay, can't we just figure it out later? I just tell you what's okay and what I like?"

Matteo agrees and lifts his shirt a bit to caress his back, "Is this okay now?"

"It's okay" He smiles. 

.

The next morning when David wakes up, the sunlight is shining bright into the dome tent. He rotates to see Matteo isn't on either side of him. He pulls his pants over his boxers that he slipped on after they were finished last night. 

He puts his t shirt back on before crawling out of the tent and seeing Matteo and his friends eating breakfast, sitting on logs in a circle. Matteo's back is towards him so he doesn't see him first, his friends are instead looking his way which gives Matteo the cue. He turns around and smiles, holding his hand out for him to stride over. 

When he reaches him, Matteo pulls him down by his t shirt and kisses him. A little more than a morning kiss but he enjoys it nonetheless. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Not right now, I think I'm gonna head back to our airbnb."

"Are you sure?"

David nods, "I need to shower and change my clothes before they leave the house."

Matteo stands up and nods as they step away from his friends for a bit, "I still want to see you."

"We can still see each other, I'm not ditching you or anything. I just want to shower. I'll see you again tonight?" 

Matteo nods and wraps his arm around him, "I do want to see you during the day though too."

David gives him his number and instructs him to text him what sets they're going to throughout the day. After David slips his shoes on, Matteo holds his face with his hands and kisses him like it's his last time and if he kissed him any longer, David would have demanded they go back in the tent. 

"Last night was okay, right?" Matteo reassures.

David nods, "Perfect. Now stop stalling, I'll see you later." He kisses him once more before waving bye to Matteo's friends and leaving. 

When Matteo sits back on the log, the boys waste no time, "look who fell in love" Jonas says at the same time Carlos ask, "Was the sex that good?"

He flips them all off as he keeps eating his breakfast.

.

When David returns back to the airbnb and the girls are all scattered throughout the living room with their individual mirrors as they get their festival makeup ready and they may or may not scream when they see David.

"Well, well, well. Good Morning. What the hell happened last night?" Leonie ask

David rolls his eyes and flops down on the couch as Sara says,"So everything worked out?"

"Yeah, super sweet when I told him."

"Okay great so what the fuck happened?"

"Isn't that private?" They all glare at him as he chuckles, "Nothing, we just got each other off last night. Might do more tonight but just going with the flow." He doesn't tell them that him and Matteo in fact will do more tonight, they discussed it last night and figured they didn't have to rush this and could just get comfortable with each other's bodies first and the night after if they wanted to, could do everything. 

"How was he?"

"He was good, it was great. He was just sweet, making sure everything he was doing was okay."

"Did you leave before he woke up?"

"No, he was up with his friends. Offered me breakfast but wanted to come back here to get ready."

"Well get ready, we leave in 20 minutes."

"Fuck off, you guys invade my sex life and then want to rush me." He glares as he hurries off to shower anyway.

.

It's a little past 3 when they find each other again. David looked at his messages at the list of sets Matteo was visiting. He gets there before the crowd, hoping to easily find Matteo when he arrives. He's talking with his friends when they all not so subtly make strange faces and suddenly he feels arms around his waist.

He turns around and smiles looking up at Matteo, "Hi" 

"Hey"

"You look cute." David says holding onto Matteo's tank top, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Thank you." David waves to Matteo's friends and introduces them to his. The two kind of retreat into their own world after the introduction and seeing their friends making conversation.

There's music playing as a filler while they wait until 4 for the next artist. They all sit on the grass, Matteo quickly finding his place in between David's legs.

Matteo plays with David's hands that are wrapped around him, "Do you live in Berlin?"

"Mhmm, you too right?" 

Matteo nods, "Just want to make sure I get to see you again" He says sitting up and turns around to face him. 

"What did I do that you're so eager to see me again?" He teases as Matteo rolls his eyes and pulls him in for a kiss. He wraps his hand around his head and the kiss is filled with suggestive connotations. Matteo moans in the kiss and lifts himself up to sit directly in Davids lap. 

Matteo starts hearing screams and assumes the artist has walked on stage and as much as he wants to watch the show, he wants to keep making out with David even more. And he might have an erection right now so he has no desire to stop.

But he feels someone pulling on his shoulder and then Jonas calling his name. He turns around to look at him and sees that Jonas is nudging to the people around them waiting for them to move. Matteo looks down at David and leans down to his neck, "I'm hard" He groans. 

David laughs and gives a squeeze to Matteo's bulge which he weakens at and David just says, "Later"

He pats Matteo's hip so he can get up. Thankfully, Matteo's pants are so baggy that it's not obvious that he's turned on but it still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt or that he's suddenly not thinking about anything other than sleeping with David.

He tries to think of things to distract him as the set starts so he can focus on the music but it's hard when David is practically dancing on him and looking so fucking hot. It's rude of him, considering he knows Matteo's predicament at the moment. 

Matteo places his hand on David's hips, stilling him. David looks up at him confused and Matteo says, "You're doing nothing for my boner, you're making it worst"

David chuckles and continues to dance against him and Matteo just groans. This is going to be his life for the next two hours, he settles on until in the midst of their close movements, David's hands move back to touch Matteo through his pants. Matteo let's out a soft mewl and David says, "Just stay close to me and dont make it obvious."

Matteo steps a bit closer so his hard on is practically hitting the back of David. He looks around to make sure no one suspects anything and kisses David's neck and murmurs, "please"

David brings his hand behind him and begins stroking Matteo's erection, uncoordinated. Matteo keeps an arm wrapped around David, needing something to stabilize him. For presumably paying attention to the set and doing this with his arm behind his back, David is still so good.

Matteo has no sense of anything going on around him, his face in David's shoulder, trying to focus on not completely finishing in his pants but also doesn't know if it's possible with how good David is making him feel. 

David pulls his hand away briefly and starts grinding back against Matteo to the beat of the music and he's absolutely done for as his head falls back and he lets out a guttural noise. This isn't gonna end well for him.

Abdi nudges his arm and winks at him in applause because David is grinding against him but he just fakes a smile and nods, not able to form anything coherent. 

It just progressively gets harder to stay still and quiet and Matteo has to say something. He leans down and whispers, "You keep that up and I'm gonna come"

And David does stop thankfully. Only to turn around and kiss Matteo, "Dance with me" He says moving his hips.

"Hm?" He ask.

"Dance" David says so Matteo starts moving in sync with David and the rest of the crowd and without warning, David's hand dives into Matteo's pants and underwear and the blond mouth falls open but David leans in to kiss him, "Quiet" He mutters as he starts touching Matteo.

Their movements so effortlessly blend in with everyone else's that no one suspects anything and even when David's thumb swipes over his tip and Matteo moans, it's thankfully drowned out by the crowds noises.

But not by much because Leonie is turning to look at them and gasp when she sees David's hand disappears into Matteo's pants. 

"Oh my God" She says covering her mouth. David looks towards her to tell her to be quiet but she's already telling Sara who is turning to look at the two in awe.

Matteo turns red and rests his head in David's shoulder, "Ignore them, just don't stop" He begs. 

David strokes him faster trying to speed this up, "If I could get on my knees for you right now, I would."

David feels Matteo's dick jerk in his hand as a bit of pre cum leaks and he smiles, amused that the idea of a blowjob turned him on so much. So he quietly whispers things he'll like to do later in the tent and that has Matteo panting against him. His heavy breathing picks up as he grips onto David's arm, "I'm close"

A few more strokes and Matteo's eyes are clenched with a death grip on David's arms as he comes all over David's hand and in his underwear. 

When he finally settles from the high, he raises his head and looks down at David and gives him a chaste kiss, "Thanks"

"So what do I do with my hand? There's come all over it" David says quietly.

"Just wipe it on my boxers" So David does and pulls his hand out of his pants. there's still reminisces of Matteo's pleasure so he just licks off what's left and Matteo groans, "Are you trying to get me hard again?"

"Relax" He says turning back to the stage. Matteo wraps his arm around him to finally enjoy the show when he catches Jonas' gaze, "Had fun?" 

Matteo flips him off and continues to watch the show with David in his arms, and to tap into the euphoria that everyone is experiencing at the set.


	2. Chapter 2

After the set ends, the sun is beginning to set and the crowd is dispersing from the stage. Everyone is discussing what set they want to head to now when David takes Matteo's hand and leans in to whisper in his ear, "Can we take a walk? Just us?"

Matteo nods as he looks over at their friends figuring out what to do, "Guys, David and I are gonna go on a walk."

"Is walk code for sex? You guys didn't get enough?" Abdi laughs. 

"You guys didn't get enough?" Matteo mocks back with a roll of his eyes, "Its just a walk, I'll see you guys back at the tent"

They turn to walk off hand and hand with no set plan or route in mind.

"What did you wanna talk about that we couldn't around them?" Matteo ask.

David shrugs, "Nothing necessarily, just want to spend time with you."

"Are you still staying over tonight?" Matteo checks in. David nods, "As long as you want me to."

"Of course" He insists. 

"You know.." David starts hesitantly. "I've never done anything like this. I don't really have the luxury, you know? And even if the possibility came up, I would never say yes but for some reason I did with you."

"Why is that?" Matteo ask.

"I don't know, something was drawing me to you and telling me to say yes. And how you reacted when I told you, I figured if i was gonna do the whole hook up thing with anyone, I would feel comfortable doing it with you."

Matteo smiles and kisses his cheek but sadly says, "It sucks that you can't just hook up as freely as you want because people are transphobic assholes."

David nods, looking down at his feet crunching on the grass, "It's just the world we live in."

"Well since you're being all honest with me, can I be honest with you?"

David looks up at him and nods, eager to hear what he has to say.

"I guess I've been thinking a lot...and I realized that you...youve given me the best blowjob I ever had" David glares at him, Matteo was clearly leading him on with some kind of romantic confession and then spits that out.

"You can have sex by yourself tonight" David says dramatically dropping Matteo's hand who laughs and wraps David in a hug and kisses his face, "I'm kidding,I'm kidding. I mean Im not, it was the best but that's not what I meant to say."

"What did you mean to say then?" He challenges standing still with his arms crossed across his chest. 

"I guess I still want to see you, after the festival. And it's fine, if you wanna keep this here and you just wanted to have your first one night stand here but I've been thinking about it and if you want to...that'd be nice."

David bites down on his bottom lip and takes Matteo's hand, "That's really sweet but erm--"

"You don't have to say it" He weakly smiles clearly disappointed. "I get it"

David suddenly breaks out into laughter and Matteo stands there confused. 

"I was kidding! Oh my God, you should of seen your face."David laughs. "Of course I still want to see you."

Matteo glares at him, his gaze narrowed, "It's not funny."

"It was a little funny and thats payback." David giggles.

"Fuck off!"

"Since you want to date or something, we probably shouldn't have sex tonight, can't give it to you too soon"

"Forget everything I said. We won't see each other after this" He smirks, lying through his teeth. David chuckles and kisses his neck and his cheek then to his lips, "Don't worry, I want to as much as you. I haven't...before by the way."

"Really? You want to lose it to me?" Matteo inquired. 

David shrugs, "I'm not really holding onto it or anything, it just hasn't happened yet. I'm guessing you have?"

Matteo nods, "Only with one person though. Like three times. She was my girlfriend and I was trying to convince myself I wasn't gay. I know it's fucked"

"You weren't turned on by her?" David ask nervously. 

He shakes his head, "I wasn't into it at all."

David nods and clears his throat before asking, "Is it--is this going to be a problem?" He ask vaguely gesturing to his body. 

And suddenly Matteo realized what he might of been suggesting,"No, no. It's not that. It's not gonna be a problem. It's just cus she was a girl, that's it. She didn't turn me on. You obviously do if last night and today were anything to go by." 

David shyly nods and Matteo leans in to kiss him, "David, it's not a problem, okay?"

He looks up to him and nods and figured that's something they'll worry about later and instead ask Matteo about his coming out. 

.

"Oh fuck!!" David cries out as he sinks back onto Matteo's chest as the blond touches him. David quickly grabs onto Matteo's wrist and pulls his hand out, "We need to go back" He heavily breathes. 

They had found a secluded area, among some boulders to watch what was left of the sunset and as the sun had completely set and there were nothing but the stars and sun in the sky and their lips had found each others, Matteo's hand found it's way into David's brief.

And David was not complaining. In fact,it felt absolutely incredible and doing this outdoors felt quite nice but he was in fact horny now and needed Matteo inside of him.

They rush back to the tent which is 20 minutes too far. When they get back, Matteo stops David from going in the tent, "Why?"He ask confused. 

"Just close your eyes, please" 

"Matteo, Im horny." He groans. "Hurry up" he said hands covering his eyes as Matteo unzips Jonas' tent, "You're back."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have condoms?" He spits out, clearly in a rush. 

Jonas smirks with a surprised look, "Are you guys having sex?" 

"If you have condoms, yes" Jonas ruffles through the bag and throws Matteo the pack. 

"What about that flower crown you wore? I'm trying to make this somewhat not rugged tent sex." He says. 

Jonas finds the two flower crowns he has and the battery powered fairy lights and throws it at him, "Okay, now go. Also don't be too loud, dude!"

Matteo zips the tent closed and scurries to his tent.

"Matteo?" David questions hearing footsteps. 

"Yeah. Just give me a second, almost done" He says getting everything ready in the tent. He rips the flowers off the crown and throws it around the tent. He slides the box of condoms under the pillow and layers his blankets on top of each other so it's as comfortable as possible. He circles the tent with the lights, not having the time nor patience to try to hang it up. He crawls out of the tent and takes a breath before gently moving David's hands from his eyes. 

"Is it morning yet?" David jokes.

Matteo ignores his sass and takes his hand and takes him to the tent. David kicks his shoes off and crawls in after Matteo. When he settles in, he looks around and lightly chuckles, "This is cute" He pulls Matteo towards him giving an innocent kiss and flirtatiously mumbles, "You're cute."

Matteo moans and lies David down. He controls the kiss with his hand on David's jaw as he completely ravishes him, kissing the life out of him. Their tongues are playing with each other's as they continue to kiss and lock lips. 

Matteo's hand trails down David's body, lifting up his t shirt. He kisses David's collarbone and looks up him, "Do you wanna take this off tonight?" Matteo ask respectfully, touching the band of his binder.

David hesitantly shakes his head.

"But it's not good to leave on during sex. I looked it up and someone said they had a lot of internal issues be--"

"You looked it up?" David ask weary. 

"Yeah I'm sorry. I just wanted to learn more about being with someone who's trans."

David wants to be upset because he isn't something that can be googled, David rather Matteo ask him anything he wants to know but also Matteo referencing him as being with him makes him a little soft. 

"Just shut up, I know my body, okay?" He mumbles pulling Matteo back down for a kiss. Matteo "mhmm" in the kiss and just focuses on making David feel good. 

He trails his hands down his stomach and pull off his shorts and quickly gets rid of his underwear. David sits up and takes off of Matteo's clothes and sticky boxers. 

Once they're naked, Matteo lies back down on David, resuming their kissing, "I'm topping, right ? I don't want to assume anything but...you know?"

"I can top too." David informs. "But we'll talk about it another time. You can top tonight." He okays. 

Matteo nods and starts kissing down David's stomach, his hand gets their before his mouth does and he forgets he touched David earlier which explains why he's so wet and turned on. 

He kisses down his lower belly to his thighs, opening up his legs but David instead closes them. 

"What's wrong?" Matteo ask.

"Nothing." He says pulling him back up, "I just don't-- just want you right now."

Matteo nods and reaches behind the pillow and pulls out a condom. He kneels back as he slides it on.

"Are you okay?" Matteo ask.

David nods and gives a weak smile, "A little nervous."

Matteo leans down and kisses David's soft lips, "Me too"

He keeps his lips locked with David's as he takes a hold of his erection, making sure the condom is secure. He teases David before slowly pushing his head in. He hears David whine in his mouth and the boy wraps his legs around Matteo.

"It's okay?" Matteo ask separating their lips. David bites down on his bottom lip and nods and wraps his arms around Matteos back. The blond starts easing in some more and David closes his eyes and bites down harder on his lip, breathing through his nose until Matteo is completely buried inside of him. 

Matteo runs his hand through Davids hair, pushing it back from his sweaty forehead and kisses his nose, "Okay to keep going?"

"Yeah" He breathes out. 

Matteo rests his body weight on his forearms and starts grinding his hips into David. David's head falls back and his mouth falls open, not able to hold back the moan. At rare moments, David had pictured losing his virginity. Multiple scenarios had crossed his mind but with a random guy in a tent at a festival hadnt been anything he would have predicted. 

But lying here right now with Matteo making him feel unbelievably good, he's not complaining. David hasn't touched himself either like most people his age might have so this world of sexual pleasure was an untapped one that Matteo has released in this moment. He looks up at the blond with a dazed expression. And watches Matteo clench his eyes shut trying to control himself. He watches the sweat build along his clavicle and his chest. And David eyes glance down and watches Matteo's erection move in and out of him and let's out a whine at the sight he doesn't even notice until Matteo is whispering in his ear, "I love the noises you make"

David smiles and locks his hand in his hair, "It feels so good"

"Can I go a little faster?" David nods as Matteo rest his head in his shoulder and starts grinding his hips faster.

"Oh fuck, Matteo" He groans, pulling on his hair as he deeply moves inside of him. The noises in the tent are merely Matteo's hips slapping against David and David's whines. And if David thought he felt good at the moment, when Matteo's hand reached down to simultaneously touch him, his back arched as he lets out a cry, "Matteo" He cries out. "Matteo, keep doing that!" He begs 

Matteo kisses David to silence his noises a little bit but within every pause in their kiss, David's noises are escaping and he concludes his friends nearby can deal with the noise for a bit. 

"Are you gonna come like this?" Matteo ask as his fingers circling David. He looks up at him desperately and nods. 

Matteo rekindles the kiss, it's messy and sloppy but hot at the same time. David starts whining louder again and his breathing picks up and his toes start clenching on the blanket beneath him

Matteo picks up all the cues moving his hand and thrusts a little faster until David is clawing at his back, crying out in pleasure as he releases. 

Matteo stays inside of him, thrusting until hes near his own release. David cries out because it feels good but he's also sensitive from just finishing. A couple more deep thrusts and listening to David's moans and he's finishing inside of him with deep, quick movements. 

Matteo collapses on top of David and kisses on his neck, marking his skin. When they both settle down, he slides out and throws the condom out the tent. 

He crawls back next to David who is slipping his briefs on, "Are you okay?" Matteo ask.

"Yeah" He smiles caressing Matteo's cheek, "Just don't want to sleep naked. But that was really nice"

Matteo smirks and kisses him again, "Can I go back to yours tomorrow? I need a real shower."

David nods and curls into his chest, "As long as you shower with me" 

"You're not tired of me yet?" Matteo jokes.

"After that, defintely not" He giggles as Matteo laughs and pulls his in closer to his chest. He could stay here forever. 

.

The next morning, they are in a lyft back to David's airbnb. When he unlocks the door and it slams behind him, he hears Sara, "David, are you back? Did you guys have sex?" She stops in her tracks when she sees Matteo beside David. 

"Um sorry" She squeals embarassed. "Didn't know you were here" She says and runs off.

"Sorry about her" David says taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom and getting a washcloth and towel from the hallway closet. "I'll be there in a minute" He says closing the bathroom door and walking to Sara's room and throwing the closest thing he could find which is a water bottle. 

"Sorry" She chuckles. "I didn't know he would be here. But did you guys have sex?"

David blushes and nods, "Don't say anything when he gets out though"

"How was it?" Leonie ask

"Amazing. He's really good to me."

"Aww David" They smile. 

"Anyway we're gonna shower so don't bother us." He says scurrying to the bathroom. He gets rid of his clothes and steps into the shower and wraps his arms around Matteo who wipes the water from his eyes and turns in David's arms. 

"You told them?"

"Hmm?" David questions. 

"Your friend just asked if we slept together"

"Yeah, I told her about last night and I just told them but your friends know, it's only fair."

"I'm not complaining." Matteo says squeezing his hips and turning around to face the showerhead.

David bumps him with his hips, "You had enough time to shower" and scoots in front of him to stand under the showerhead.

"I don't mind the view from back here anyway" Matteo comments and David looks over his shoulder shooting him a glare. Matteo's phone starts ringing and he leans out of the shower, reaching for his phone in his jeans.

David starts poking at and slapping Matteos ass, "David!" Matteo reprimands with a laugh as he stands back up and answers, What's up?" He ask seeing Jonas on caller ID.

"Where are you bro?"

"I'm with David, we just went back to his to shower, we'll be back in a bit I think."

"Alright, don't ditch us. We're getting ready now, gonna head to the green stage"

"Okay, later" He chucks his phone on the floor atop his jeans and faces David who's staring up at him. 

"What?"

"I don't really wanna go" He confesses 

"Where? Back to the festival?"

David nods and locks his arms around his neck, "Do you just wanna stay here? We can hang out on the rooftop. I rather just chill here with you"

"What about your friends though?" Matteo questions. 

"They have each other. I think they'll be happy I found a guy I want to spend time with."

Matteo licks his lips in contemplation and eventually nods, "Yeah, okay" 

"Good" He says turning off the water and grabbing their towels. They step out and head to David's room and David throws him some clothes to change into. When they're both dressed, David tells Matteo he's going to tell the girls their plans. 

When he leaves the room, Matteo grabs his phone. He felt a bit nervous about telling them his new plans. This was supposed to a fun boys trip which it still was but here Matteo was on their last day ditching them for a cute guy. But he justifies it because he knows it's something more. 

"Hey, bro. We're heading out now. You're there?" Jonas yells over the loud noise on their end. 

"I'm actually--I think David and I are gonna stay back" 

"What? What do you mean?"

"We're gonna chill at the house. I feel bad, dude but something is happening with us. I don't think it's just a hook up"

"Ahh come on. This is our final day"

"I know, bro. I know. But I really want to chill with him. I'll come out later tonight for the last show, okay?"

"Alright, alright. You better get a boyfriend out of all this. Later."

And hangs up. 

"It's not just a hook up?" He hears David's voice and turns back and sees him standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. 

"Fuck off" He smirks as he gets up and walks out, grabbing David's hand so they can head to the roof.

"Wait" David says tugging back on his hand, "We need food first. I'm starving"

Matteo raids the fridge and decides to whip them up some breakfast. The moment feels so domestic as they flirt and manuever through the kitchen. Matteo can't remember the last time being around someone made him this happy. 

When their food is done, they take their plates upstairs to the roof and lie down on the faux grass.

"This is a nice view" Matteo comments. David agrees, "Was one of the reasons we rented this place. So we can chill up here but haven't spent time here until now." 

"I've been meaning to ask you something I was thinking about" Matteo says looking out to the streets as he chews the bite or his pancake, "Mmm?"

"When did you realize---you were trans?"

David's eyebrows raise in surprise, "Into the deep questions" He humorously chuckles. "Um---when I was really young. I knew I felt uncomfortable in typically feminine clothes and that something was off, I had to be around 7 or 8 but when I really realized and was able to put a name on it I was 13. When I knew what the word meant, it felt like it fit me."

Matteo nods in understanding, "How were your parents about the whole thing?"

Matteo watches David choke up a bit and suppresses it quickly, "Not good but I don't wanna talk about it right now."

He can tell David is clearly uncomfortable and pulls him close to kiss him, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Lets just talk about something else." David weakly smiles. "When did you realize you were gay?"

"Who said I'm gay?" Matteo jokes. 

"So you have sex with guys for fun?" He teases.

Matteo shakes his head with a bite of his bottom lip, "Just you"

"Seriously, do you hook up often? The way you came up to me seemed like a regular thing for you"

"Um--I wouldn't say that. I've kissed a couple of guys at parties but not what we've done. I just have a lot of game"

David let's out a deep laugh as his head falls back, "You wish"

"I don't got game?" He chuckles. "I got you to go back with me though"

"Only because I wanted to and thought you were cute. Had nothing to do with your game, I can tell you that"

"If that helps you sleep at night" Matteo shrugs.

"If you forgot approximately 24 hours after we met, you begged me to give you a handjob during the show because you couldn't control yourself so if you did have game, it didnt last very long" He sasses.

Matteo looks betrayed, "So we're bringing that up? Need I bring up having touched you on those rocks and how gone you were within the first couple of seconds. Dripping all over my hand?"

"Alright, enough" David blushes. "This game is over"

"No, I don't think so. Now you can't handle it, hm?" Matteo teases getting up on his knees and kissing the back of David's neck and kissing over the bruise he left there last night. "Do you remember it though? How you kept moaning my name and begging me to make you finish but you wanted me inside you so we went back. Do you remember?"

"Matteo" David warns but instead it escapes as a whine with his head tilted as Matteo makes another bruise, adjacent to last night's.

"I love the noises you make. You couldn't stop and I think people heard you. And how much you begged for me when we were having sex, does any of this ring a bell? So what were we saying about having game again?" He teases with a squeeze to David's inner thigh before pulling back and finishing his food.

David's cheeks are flushed and he lost his appetite, he's craving something else now. He glares at Matteo as he eats and the cheeky blond smirks with a, "What?" 

"You're an asshole, that's what" He briefly thinks about knocking Matteo's plate out of the way and tugging off his shorts and having his way with him but they're on a roof and there are buildings nearby that rise above them and he rather not give everyone a blatant show but also hes a little turned on. How can he not be?

"What are you thinking about?" Matteo ask sitting beside him.

"Nothing, fuck off"

"Are you horny?" He laughs. 

David flips him off and gets up to start heading back downstairs. Matteo jumps up and catches David's arm in his grip and pulls him in for a hug, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He mumbles. 

"No?" He mumbles back. "Are you ashamed that turned you on so much?" 

"It didn't" David says firmly turning in his arms to look back up at him. 

"Really?" Matteo ask. "Let me touch you then."

David bites the corner of his lips, hiding a smirk and says no.

"Why not? If there's nothing to hide?" 

David glares up at him, "You're annoying."

"And you're a liar" Matteo retorts. 

"Fine, go ahead then." David says crossing his arms. 

Matteo unbuckles and unzips David's pants, not breaking eye contact as he slides his hand into his briefs to find exactly what he predicted, David was wet.

"Thought you weren't turned on?" Matteo ask.

"I'm not"

"Then what's all this?" Matteo ask, sliding a finger easily into David who gasps and steps back. Davids jaw clenched as he looks up at Matteo. Matteo holds his hand up, slyly inspecting his fingers when David walks back to him and forces his arm down to his side, "We get it, Matteo. Fuckssake."

"What?" He chuckles. "There's no shame in it, if you were whispering that stuff in my ear, I would be turned on too."

"I'm not weak like you though."

Matteo raises his brows and slightly pouts his lips and nods feeling challenged.

He swiftly wraps his left arm around David's waist pulling him to his body and slides his right hand back into his briefs and starts grazing him

"Matteo" He murmurs gripping onto his shoulders and allowing his head to fall into his chest. When Matteo slides a finger back into him, David swears under his breath and lifts his head up to messily kiss Matteo. As they're making out on the roof with Matteo's fingers still inside him, David has to stop himself. He takes Matteo's hand, dragging him back inside to the bedroom. 

He pushes Matteo on the bed who's looking up at him amused, "Don't say anything" He says simply and climbs on top of him, bringing their lips together. Its sweet, from the syrup which David quite likes

Matteo runs his hands down David's back and slides his hand under his shirt to tug it off. David sits up and helps Matteo get rid of his shirt before taking off Matteo's.

"Are you going to take this off today?" Matteo ask tugging on binder. 

"No" He mutters about to rekindle the kiss but Matteo turns his head, "I'm serious"

"Let it go, Matteo. I'm fine" He insists 

"David, I don't care what's underneath, I would just like you to breathe"

David sighs, looking down at Matteo, "I'm not taking it off. I know you're trying to be caring but it'll be dysphoric for me to do this without it."

Matteo sighs and nods and just settles on the fact that David knows his body more than him after a couple days. When David leans in to start kissing on his neck, another idea comes to mind, "What if you take the binder off and put a shirt or something over you?"

"You're not letting this go, are you? "

"I just want to make sure you're okay" Matteo reassures. David fondly rolls his eyes and leans down to his lips, "Wanted to do it like this and if you want to, I have to leave it on."

Matteo looks like he's debating because the idea of David riding him is already turning him on so much so he settles with, "Just for tonight"

"Are you implying that I'm seeing you after this festival is over?" David smirks. 

Matteo mocks him and pulls him in for a kiss to shut him up. Their foreplay takes relatively long considering the insistent teasing that just occurred but that doesn't stop David from riding Matteo's fingers until he's on edge or stop Matteo from letting David suck him off. When Matteo has the condom on, David lifts his hips and takes a hold of Matteo's dick from the base and slides on top of him slowly. He bites down roughly on his bottom lip, looking down at Matteo, who's looking down to where they're joined. 

As he slides down a little further, he watches Matteo's fall back and him mutter a "fuck"

He smirks satisfied as he keep easing his way down and Matteo glances up at him, "Almost there, baby. Come on" He says hardening up inside him

David's brows furrow as he comes to a stand still, "Did you just call me baby?"

"Oh come on, it just slipped out. Keep going." David chuckles as he eases the way down and Matteo let's out a deep groan when hes finally buried deep inside David, "You're unreal, you know that?" Matteo breathes heavily. David kisses him and places his hand on his chest and begins grinding on top of him.

Pressure and warmth surround his dick, and Matteo realizes in this moment that it’s going to be harder than he thought to last with David on top of him, controlling the movements and using his dick to make himself feel good. David presses his hands to Matteos chest and throws his head back in pleasure as he moves his hips in figure eights. Matteo's fingers press firmly into David's hips, needing something to hold to center to him, to keep him grounded, to keep him from coming. 

The sex is better than the first time surprisingly. Surprisingly because the first time was pretty damn good, unsurprisingly because they are more familiar with each other's bodies now. It kind of makes David weary that hes so comfortable in bed with someone, being so vulnerable like this after only 3 days. But its just something about Matteo. He makes him feel good. 

They go at it until Matteo cant hold back anymore, he tells David to stop occasionally because its feeling too good but on the fourth time, he starts thrusting back up into David, with the same rhythm that David is riding him and is repeatedly muttering that he's going to come. His hips come to a stand still as he's orgasming, jerking up every couple seconds. He slows down his movements as he milks out the last of his orgasm. He soon pulls out and fingers David whos still hovering above him until hes moaning and spilling onto his fingers. David collapses onto Matteo, whos kissing his sweaty hair.

Its hot and gross so Matteo scoots David over and stands on the bed to turn on the ceiling fan and falls back on the bed. He lies down behind David and wraps his arm around his stomach, running his hand up and down on top of his shirt.

"Do you wanna head out soon?" David ask. "Meet up with everyone?" 

Matteo nods, burying his face in his back, "Can we nap first?"

"We have to get those plates off the roof"

"Later" Matteo groans, curling into him some more. 

"Okay, later."

.

They rise about two hours later and get ready to head back to the festival grounds to enjoy their last moments there. When they arrive, they walk throughout the fields the boys said they would be at. 

"Do you know where your friends are?" Matteo ask.

"They should be with yours, said they wanted to chill with them again"

They walk to the stage that the boys should be at but it's way too crowded to ruffle through so they just wait in the back and enjoy the music from afar. The sets wraps up in less than 30 minutes and they keep an eye out and David eventually spots them first, "Over there" he points, taking Matteo's hand, walking over. 

"Boys!" Matteo greets. The boys turn to him with smirks, "Lovebirds! You made it" Carlos said. "Still walking David?"

Matteo kicks Carlos in the shin as David turns to Jonas, "Have you seen my friends? "They went to get food, they weren't feeling this music so we're gonna meet up for the last show in an hour."

"I think I'm gonna go look for them" David says.

"Are you sure?" Matteo ask, quite concerned. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit" He leans in to give a chaste kiss but he's being pulled in closer and kissed a bit longer. David eventually pulls back and pecks his cheek, "I'll see you in a bit." And heads off.

Matteo turns to his friends and he rolls his eyes at the looks he's getting, "What?"

"Did our gremlin go and fall in love?" Abdi jokes 

"Seriously bro, is something happening?" Jonas ask.

Matteo shrugs, kicking the rocks underneath his foot, "Think so."

"Have you talked about what's happening when we get back?"

"We know we want to keep hanging out." He affirms. "I don't know, things are just good when I'm with him. I think we might be dating."

"You're in love" They dramatically aww and Matteo doesn't know why he puts up with these little shits but it was better than being in the closet so he's not complaining too much. 

.

When they get to their last set of the festival, they're still waiting for David and his friends to come and a crowd is already drawing in.

_Almost here? _Matteo ask.

_Yeah, we're coming. Miss me already?_

_Just hurry up_

The set starts before David even arrives and it worries Matteo a little that he isn't here yet and when he does get here, how is he making it up to where they are.

"Relax, he's not a child. He'll be here in a sec. It's been like an hour, don't tell me you're already having withdrawals" Abdi says 

"I'm just concerned, leave me alone." He turns around again and sees David, Leonie and Sara squeezing their way to them. Matteo reaches his hand out for David to grab and pulls them up, "Took you look enough"

"What are you gonna do when you can't see me everyday when we get back?" David ask raising his brows.

"You'll just have to come over everyday after school." Matteo says, taking David's arms and wrapping them around his waist, "Now shut it so we can listen" Matteo says.

"I cant wait though" David says kissing the back of his neck. "Going to yours everyday after school and spending every night with you"

The talk of a future makes Matteo smiles and he holds onto David's hands wrapped around his waist, "I can't wait either." He admits and David smiles and kisses his cheek and they begin dancing along to the music. Together. In each other's arms.


End file.
